1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pacifier clip, especially to a safe pacifier clip capable of firmly clipping and easy to operate and complying with safety regulations issued by various countries.
2. Description of Related Art
When an infant sucks a pacifier, a comforting feeling is provided to him/her. Especially before an infant fall asleep, he/she may cry or even grumpy, he/she often needs a pacifier for a good night sleep. However, the pacifier is often lost while the infant is playing games or doing other things, so when he/she wants to have the pacifier to suck but the pacifier is nowhere to be found, he/she may cry and angry, and the adults who take care of the infant may have some problems or troubles for comforting the infant. So people skilled in the arts have developed many pacifier clips having different shapes and styles, for clipping a pacifier on an infant's clothes, so the lost of pacifier is avoided.
The Taiwan Utility Model Publication No. 385641, titled “Improved structure of ornament” (corresponding to the China Utility Model Patent No. 99208854.2), issued to the applicant of this invention has disclosed an ornament having a clipping function and suitable to be used as a pacifier clip; said ornament consists of a board, a pulling sheet and a mobile clipping sheet. The back of the board is protrudingly installed with a pair of board wings, and pivot ends of the pulling sheet and the mobile clipping sheet, which are in a staggering status, are pivoted to the pair of board wings; such that a pair of tenon rods radialy and protrudingly installed at the pivot end of the pulling sheet is adjacent to an inner wall of an L-shaped sheet hook of the mobile clipping sheet. When the pulling sheet is counterclockwise and upwardly pulled, the tenon rods synchronously rotate along the inner wall of the L-shaped sheet hook so as to be received in a rod cavity, which is in a concave status, disposed at the inner bottom wall of the sheet hook, and a mobile end of the mobile clipping sheet is clockwise and upwardly raised, so a slit is formed between teeth lines protrudingly installed at the inner wall of the mobile end and teeth rows preset on the back of the board, thus the ornament is able to be separated from clothes.
When the ornament is desired to be clipped on a clothes, the slit defined between the mobile clipping sheet and the board is sleeved in the edge of the clothes, then the pulling sheet is clockwise and downwardly pressed, such that the tenon rods are synchronously rotated and released from the rod cavity till being abutted against the lateral wall of the sheet hook, at this moment the sheet hook is no longer supported by the tenon rods, and the mobile end of the mobile clipping sheet is counterclockwise and downwardly moved, the teeth lines and the teeth rows are engaged with each other, thus the ornament is able to be clipped on the clothes.
The disclosed patent can overcome many disadvantages of conventional pacifier clips, but one obvious disadvantage thereof is that when the ornament is in a clipped status, the tenon rods of the pulling sheet are directly abutted against the lateral wall of the sheet hook and there is no positioning structure between the mentioned two components, so when the mobile end of the mobile clipping sheet is clipped on a thicker clothes, the lateral wall of the sheet hook would slightly and clockwise rotate and may further cause the tenon rods to loosen.